The Adventures of the London Duo
by Cmdr's Monkey
Summary: A 100 sentence challenge using KCS/Watson Woes table prompts for now. Will be posted in increments of 20.
1. Set A Part I

_Yep. I was bored one night and decided to do 100 sentences just for the heck of it. Prompt table credit goes to KCS and Watson_Woes. Feel free to use any of the sentences if they inspire you. Just let me know cause I'll want to read it :D_

_

* * *

  
_

[1] **Murder**

It never occurred to him that his friend was capable of taking another life until his own had been threatened to be snuffed out by the murderer who had, but moments ago, stood over them both with the clear intent on adding their cold bodies to the Thames.

[2] **Nightmare**

He would often find his friend awake in the dead hour of the night, curled up in the armchair with his ratty dressing gown wrapped tightly around his slim body and smoking a cold pipe all the while wearing the haunted look of a man who has recently done battle with his own overactive imagination.

[3] **Grief**

It would be two and half years into his self-exile when the guilt of what he had done to his friend at the falls returned with the stabbing pain of regret and remorse upon reading the obituary of the late Missus Watson in an old issue of the Times; and he hoped beyond all reason that the grief of his friend's latest loss would not drive him again to take that fatal step like it almost had the last time for he was certain this time he could not live with himself if his friend did.

[4] **Late Nights**

Some late nights his friend would practice the violin at three in the morning and he would threaten to break the dang thing if he didn't stop, other nights he could smell his friend busily working on an experiment and he would purposely ruin it so he wouldn't end up gagging in his sleep, and then there were those late nights that he found himself pub hopping with his eccentric friend in search of information instead of sleeping like any other normal person would at such an hour and thus years later and looking back he would find that he never regretted _any_ of those sleepless late nights.

[5] **Breathe**

He found it harder and harder to draw in air with each passing moment and although his mind demanded that he scream for help in the hope that someone would be able to hear him through the layers of dirt and wood, he knew that in doing so would deprive of him one more breath and that it would be one breath too late for his Boswell to save him.

[6] **Shoot**

He often wondered why his friend bothered to practice his aim indoors by shooting the Queen's initials into the wall when he would purposely leave behind the revolver whenever he went out on a case and therefore one day he had asked and his friend had answered, "Because I have you to do the shooting for me, old chap."

[7] **Fire**

He had always known that his Boswell was a man of action, so when he watched as his friend leapt into the burning building to seek out and rescue the source of the child-like cries, he was all the more proud to be proven right in his assumptions about the man.

[8] **Missing**

Out of all who lived at 221B Baker Street to ever have gone missing for any abnormal length of time, neither men would have guessed that it would have been their landlady, Missus Hudson, for who would want to harm such a tolerating and kind old woman?

[9] **Darkness**

It wasn't the dark t hat he was afraid of, after all he often worked in the dark, but rather it was the pitch blackness that which the very room they found themselves in consisted of that frightened him more, for it reminded him of what it was like to be blind and that, in itself, is a frightening thought.

[10] **Light**

"Sherlock! Are you alright, brother?" asked his elder brother from somewhere above him after he had taken a nasty tumble down an unused and forgotten well; and ignoring the pain in the side of his head and arm, he looked upward in search of the lantern he knew Mycroft was holding to shine light down into the hole and yet he could see nothing even though he _should_.

[11] **Choke**

The first thought that crossed his mind as Moran choked the life out of him was that he was going to lose Watson a second time and this time also there was nothing he could really do to spare his friend of the guilt and grief he surely would feel with his murder once more.

[12] **Helpless**

When it came to chasing and apprehending criminals, he knew what to do, but when it came to the charming feminine wiles of Irene Adler, he was completely and utterly helpless and she knew and delighted in it.

[13] **Negotiate**

There was a reason why he left the handling of the police and the reporters to Watson, his friend had an aptitude for talking their way out of any uncomfortable situation they may have found themselves in through some action or another involving a case or he might have inadvertently placed themselves in to with his own impatient and tactless wit.

[14] **Blind**

"It could be temporary or it could be permanent only time will tell, but at least the blow to his temple had not killed him instead," the heavier set boy listened to the family doctor from behind the closed study doors before glancing worriedly back at his younger sibling who sat quietly on an ottoman with his arm in a sling and a wrap around his head as he stared blankly ahead and at nothing.

[15] **Haunt**

He did not believe in ghosts or ghouls or phantoms of the night and often went out of his way to prove that such apparitions were quite down to earth and that it was only man who would dare haunt castle walls and wallpapered homes, however, he will admit that sometimes seeing is believing when it comes to things he cannot explain.

[16] **Embrace**

A warm embrace was all he could do to comfort the shocked and sputtering Missus Hudson upon seeing his ghost rise from the grave and haunt her home after three years of being dead and he found that it warmed his cold heart that his landlady actually did care about and miss him.

[17] **Silent**

"You have the grand gift of silence, Watson, it makes you an invaluable companion," he would often say to his friend, but this one time he did not wish for his friend to be silent, he wanted nothing more than to hear him utter a single word or a quip, anything even rather than continue to lay in his arms as cold and quiet, like the cold and quiet drizzle of the rain that now washed away the crimson stain from his friend's chest.

[18] **Work**

Very few realize exactly how much work one can get done from the comfort and safety of an armchair, especially when you have a younger sibling who is quite eager to do most of the tedious and laborious part of said work for you.

[19] **Rescue**

It was amusing to watch his eccentric friend unsuccessfully try and extradite himself from the presence of several of the young ladies attending the Grand Ball of the Archduke of Austria, so when he came over to him with a false summons as an excuse and an offer to tell tales of their adventures to the ladies, the detective eagerly accepted the rescue and quickly disappeared.

[20] **Die**

As he climbed the cliff side that was Reichenbach Falls, he swore he could have heard Moriarty cry out his name in anger and hatred, and so he dared to look back and down at the raging river below and much to his horror and dread, the very man who had set out to kill him had survived his fall and was currently glaring back up at him from the safety of a washed up tree trunk, and thus he knew that Sherlock Holmes had to die or else his friends and his brother would suffer in his place.

* * *

_You know, #20 is quite possible. No body was found and Holmes did say he "swore" he heard Moriarty scream his name. :D Anywho, I've probably done enough run on sentences to give you grammar geeks a headache. Lol. Next twenty are coming soon, my brain needs a rest now. This challenge is not as easy at it looks lol.  
_


	2. Set A Part II

_Here's another twenty sentences..._

_

* * *

  
_

[21] **Memory**

The terrible thing about his mind is that it never forgets, so when he sees a grotesque murder scene, he remembers every single detail all the way down to how many globules there were and where exactly each one was located in the pool of blood that had gathered around and under the victim, and he is left wondering why he hasn't gone mad yet from his photographic memory.

[22] **War**

War, of all the many possibilities that could separate him from his friend (and all of which they had the power to reunite themselves again at their leisure) he had not even considered that likelihood at all and it had parted them like the red curtain of an opera beginning its opening act and neither he or his friend could close it again until the powers that be decided they had had enough of the sickening and deadly opera.

[23] **Faint**

He had fainted once, when his best friend had returned from the grave, but never before had he ever seen Sherlock Holmes faint; so when the great detective had done so upon reading those insidious words from the tax man auditing him for _several_ thousand pounds in back taxes during his three year hiatus, Doctor Watson was uncertain as to whether he should be amused or concerned for his friend.

[24] **Trapped**

He knew there was a reason he hated the circus and when that reason reinforced it in the shape of a white clown who had held a gun at their backs at point blank range to usher them into the occupied animal cage and thus effectively trapping them with an irritated tiger, he said to his friend, "We are _not_ accepting the next circus case again, Holmes."

[25] **Stab**

When he saw from his vantage point outside, the silhouette of Mister Holmes vigorously stabbing something in his rooms, Lestrade had rushed into the flat with the thought that the detective had finally gone barmy and was committing murder, but when he arrived amongst much protesting from Missus Hudson and saw that it was only a pound of flesh from the meat market that the detective was killing he could only exclaim in irritation, "Mister Holmes, what in bloody hell do you think you're doing to that steak?"

[26] **Blood**

He tried scrubbing it off, the anathema to who he was, 'S_o much blood, not my blood but the blood of someone else, someone I had killed in cold blood and anger in order to protect __**him**_,' and when it would not come off even though it had been long removed, only the gentle hand of his friend on his arms stilling his frantic efforts could bring him out of the delusional daze he had found himself in.

[27] **Fight**

There was a simple grace about the way Holmes fought, almost as if he were an agile cat lunging and pawing at his opponents, dodging and diving their strikes, that it was a wonder none of the gamblers bidding against him had never realized until it was too late and over that he was the superior fighter.

[28] **Effort**

It took a great deal of effort to rile the elder Holmes from his armchair and away from his habitual routine, so when said Holmes actually stood up faster than what was thought possible for a man of his size and quickly stalked toward his younger sibling with the intent to bring brotherly harm to him, Sherlock Holmes bolted faster out of the Diogenes Club like a man with Hell on his heels and cried, "Enjoy All Fool's Day, my dear Mycroft!"

[29] **Exhaustion***

Death Valley reminded him of Afghanistan but worse, it had a way to sap the very strength out of a man with every step and hours later after having been left for dead by the cattle rustlers whom he and Holmes had been spying on up in the Sans Gabriel Mountains of California; he collapsed to his hands and knees and felt completely and utterly exhausted and wanted nothing more to do than rest even though he knew it would be his death.

[30] **Limp**

He despised Holmes vices, loathed them even and hated it whenever the man indulged in them; so when he saw the man laying limp over the settee in a drug induced stupor once more, he turned around and grabbed his coat and hat and walked back out of their Baker Street flat to walk off the temper that was rising before he would return to tend to his idiot friend.

[31] **Struggle**

The little creature curiously and persistently wiggled its way onto the unsuspecting human as it lay on the settee, quietly slumbering away the hot summer afternoon, and it was all Watson could do as he struggled not to laugh as his friend yelped in surprise when the bull pup decided to greet the detective with a very wet, slobbery kiss.

[32] **Stranded**

"How was I suppose to know they were more than your average highwaymen?" complained the detective as they stood in the middle of nowhere of Northern England, shivering as cold rain pelted around them in a heavy torrent and thoroughly soaking their already soaked shirts and trousers while his friend glared at him in anger and a bit incredulously.

[33] **Promise**

He promised he would be there, to always be at his back on whatever case he dragged his loyal friend on, but ever since the insufferable man had met Miss Mary Morstan, he found that his friend had broken that promise and as he struggled to get out of the tightly knotted hemp rope before the madmen could return to slit his throat, he swore that he would do everything he could to make Watson keep that promise again, even if it meant sabotaging his relationship with _that_ woman.

[34] **Fear**

"For the love of God, Mister Holmes, do not let go!" cried Lestrade while he desperately gripped the detective's outstretched arm, the fear of falling to his death clearly visible on the ferret-faced Inspector, and as Sherlock Holmes tried to hold on to the man by one hand until help could arrive, he wondered again why Lestrade had chased Mad Anderson into the clock tower alone.

[35] **Swim**

If there was one lesson his father had taught him well by throwing him into the lake for his first swimming lesson and telling Mycroft not to help despite his cries, it was that one could not rely on others to survive.

[36] **Danger**

"For a man who is suppose to be observant, you sure can be quite blind to obvious danger, especially when there are signs on these crates that clearly say in big, bold, white lettering 'DANGER: NITROGLYCERIN. DO NOT SHAKE' so I must ask you, Holmes, _why_ in God's name are we hiding here of all places?" this was said just before a bullet ricocheted off of the wall behind them and Holmes had given him a blanched look as he realized his mistake.

[37] **Cemetery**

He hated cemeteries and not because of the dark, foggy and ghastly setting that they could become but because his friend enjoyed playing pranks on him and thus the next time Sherlock Holmes decided he was going to do so toward his friend again, the detective would find himself asking Missus Hudson for a bag of ice as a remedy to the black eye he now sported.

[38] **Honour**

Although it was outlawed a few years ago, Holmes was quite willing to let his friend duel the idiot who dared insult Missus Watson's honour, but prevented him anyway at said woman's insistence when she knew Watson was quite willing to throw away his own honour for her sake.

[39] **Love**

Love was an emotion that Sherlock Holmes balked at and claimed he could do without, but when Doctor Watson found him still standing at his brother's grave hours after the funeral service had been over, he knew that _love, _love for a brother or love for a friend, was a constant thing in the detective's life.

[40] **Cold**

The first time he had ever touched a dead corpse, he had not realized how cold they were once the life had left them; but when the first time he had touched the cold and lifeless corpse of his aged friend, he wished for nothing more for the heat to return to Sherlock Holmes and to the room that suddenly dropped several degrees despite the fire in the hearth as the realization that he was now alone in the new century finally hit him.

* * *

* This particular prompt is a preview into a story that is currently in the works, The Adventure of the Coyote Charlatan. A summary of the story can be found on my bio.


	3. Set A Part III

_Here is another twenty..._

_

* * *

  
_

[41] **Time**

He had no concept of time high up in the mountains of the Himalayas while he remained a guest of the Dalai Lama and his Buddhist monks, so when a mountain climber had stopped over at the temple and asked if he was Nigel Sigerson and then gave him a message from Mycroft about Watson, he had not realized how long he had spent his exile in Tibet until that moment.

[42] **Suffer**

If he had known that by faking his death would cause his good friend to suffer so for the next three years, he would have chosen to risk being shot or crushed by Moran and reveal himself to the grieving man that fateful day at Reichenbach Falls, just so he would not come to hate himself years later for what he had done to a friend.

[43] **Beat**

When their father had discovered them hiding amongst the gypsy children during a harmless, masked raid against the band one night when they should have been in bed asleep, Sherlock would never come to forgive himself for the crippling punishment his brother took in order to protect the younger Holmes from their father's wrath all because of the boy's insatiable need to quench his curiosity.

[44] **Cripple**

If there was one thing that either men were grateful for, it were the war wounds that John Watson had suffered in Afghanistan, for it made him appear as a cripple to their enemies and therefore he would be underestimated just like he had been now with the gang of counterfeiters, a hard lesson they quickly learned with him standing over them brandishing his sword cane at the throat of their leader while Holmes merely stood by grinning.

[45] **Evil**

There was a sinister presence in London in the year of 1888, an evil so vile and despicable that its presence permeated out from the filthy dregs of Whitechapel and blanketed the industrious city in a cold and paralyzing fear that not even Sherlock Holmes could find a way to rescue his beloved London from the blood-crazed grasp of Jack the Ripper.

[46] **Battle**

It had been decades since he had to dodge the deadly sting of bullets in order to tend to the injured on a battlefield and although he was in his fiftieth decade himself, he could still remember clearly what it was like to run from corpse to injured to the next, and so he was not surprised at finding himself doing the same again nearly half a century later, only this time he was in a mud covered trench with artillery shells raining down everywhere instead of the whistling flight of Jezail bullets.

[47] **Chivalry**

There was a reason why Doctor Watson always got the woman and Sherlock Holmes did not and it had nothing to do with the fact that Watson was the better looking of the two, for both men were handsome in their own right; no, the reason the Doctor always got the woman is because he was far more chivalrous than his friend.

[48] **Drag**

He muttered and complained under his breath about stupid detectives and idiot criminals as he dragged the unconscious form of said detective from the collapsing and burning building after one idiot had hit the crates of nitroglycerin with a bullet and it was only by the grace of some divine entity above that had saved Holmes and he from the following explosion.

[49] **Fall**

He stood at the edge, looking over into the watery, misty abyss below and tried his damnedest not to imagine what it was like for his friend to fall to his watery grave and took a shuddering breath to hold back the grief he was feeling and only when he had returned to the Swiss village hours later, did he allow himself to finally fall into that abyss of pain and remorse.

[50] **Hide**

Sherlock Holmes may be able to hide his emotions from the rest of the world, but when he tries to do the same with his best friend, he could never quite manage in keeping them hidden underneath his cold mask for the man knew him far too well and thus he was unsure as to whether he should be irked or relieved.

[51] **Loss**

The death of Mary was a terrible blow to the soul of one Doctor John Watson when two and half years prior he had lost half of it at Reichenbach Falls, and now the remaining half died with the woman he had loved for the last seven years and it was a wonder why the man had not taken his own life to rejoin the two individuals he cared for and loved the most, so passionate his soul had been.

[52] **Shiver**

"You know, you do deserve this, Holmes," said Doctor Watson as he peeled the man's freezing wet clothing off of his shivering form after he and a manservant of their client had dragged him out of a nearby frozen lake when the detective had foolishly pursued the villain and his hostage only to discover that the ice was thinner than it had looked, "I mean you could have come up with a better idea to rescue me."

[53] **Support**

It was a miracle that the two drunk men had somehow managed to return to their Baker Street flat after a night out pub hopping for information concerning the disappearance of their client's son, and while the one supported the other on his shoulders so they could break in to their own home after someone had lost the keys, "Confound it, Watson, steady as she goes down there! I almost have the latch open. Oh hullo, Constable..."

[54] **Lift**

"Watson, now would be a good time to help!" reminded the detective as the giant raised him off the ground by his lapels and prepared to drop him over the edge of the building, a fall that which Holmes knew he could survive provided the traffic below did not trample over him soon after impact, but one he did not wish to test.

[55] **Weak**

Doctor Watson had always wondered why Mycroft Holmes had chosen to live a quiescent lifestyle compared to the more energetic and lively younger brother, so when the elder Holmes had fallen in his own home on Pall Mall and he had been called for, he had discovered that the elder brother had a weak back, a painful and crippling ailment that had been obtained when he had been a very young man.

[56] **Grasp**

"Sherlock," a young Mycroft tested the name for the newest addition to his family as he watched the small bundle try and grasp at his fingers which dangled just out of reach of the infant, and he was unsure whether he was going to like this _thing_ or not, an uncertainty that quickly became 'not' as a foul odor reached his nose and the infant started to wale, "Disgusting little wretch, why did mum have to upset _my_ life with _your_ existence?"

[57] **Terror**

Missus Mary Watson's heart had fluttered in shocked-fear when she learned from her husband's friend that John had been hospitalized after a bloody accident with a four-wheeler carriage just outside of 221B Baker Street, an _accident_ that would have been for him if it had not been for John's heroic and loyal nature.

[58] **Mercy**

"Do show some mercy to the poor lads, Watson," Holmes chuckled as he eyed the sight of the Baker Street Irregulars trying to wrestle the good doctor to the floor of the sitting room but ended up clinging to the man by a leg, an arm and his back, while the entire time the man just stood there as if this was an every day occurrence.

[59] **Crawl**

A lite dust rained down on them as the shadow of the murderer passed over the floorboards that covered the narrow crawl space in which he and Watson were currently hiding with the man's latest victim petrified between them and would have screamed if Watson had not covered her mouth with his hand as the murderer declared, "I know yeh be here, litt'ah rabbits. I smell yer fear!"

[60] **Plead**

The younger of the two Holmes gave the elder a pleading look, silently begging him not to continue with the embarrassing tale of their childhood, but Mycroft Holmes did not heed his brother's plea and continued on much to Watson's delight and amusement, "... as soon as Miss Violet gave him his reward for finding her doll, a _very_ affectionate kiss on the cheek that turned him red, my dear brother fled for our home and swore from then on to never allow another _girl_ to kiss him again."

* * *

_I seem to be picking on Watson and Mycroft in this set._


	4. Set A Part IV

_And another twenty..._

_

* * *

  
_

[61] **Crack**

"Mister Holmes!" shrieked our landlady upon discovering that another one of her precious china sets had not survived my friend's latest experiments and before she could reach our sitting room, I heard the window to my friend's bedroom slide open as he quickly vacated the area and left me to deal with the approaching tempest.

[62] **Drug***

When he had first awoken in the strange lab with a woman standing over him, at first he thought he had taken his seven percent solution again and was hallucinating a very strange, but very vivid dream of the future where women were Inspectors and he was a fair haired, blue eyed young man, that is until the woman standing over him said: "Welcome to the 22nd century, Holmes!"

[63] **Flutter**

A cry of joy escaped him as he felt the tell-tale signs of a heartbeat in his Boswell when moments before he had thought he had lost his friend to his own stupidity with the Montague Street killer.

[64] **Suspicious**

Sherlock Holmes was more than just downright suspicious of her, in fact one could consider him beyond paranoid whenever _she_ graced his city (or our sitting room) with her presence, that I have come to be equally as suspicious as to whether he actually harbors real emotions for _The Woman._

[65] **Clench**

After so many years of being her tenants and forcing the insufferable, but tolerant, Missus Hudson to endure their habits and antics, that not once have they ever seen her become so angry that she just stood there and glared at them with a venomous stare and clenched fists until the day Holmes and Watson returned home one evening dripping rain water onto her brand new Persian rug.

[66] **Relief**

Although he would never admit to anyone, least of all to his Boswell, that he found it an immense relief to finally return to his beloved city and release the burden of three dangerous, lonely years from his shoulders when he regaled to his friend of his adventures, post-Reichenbach.

[67] **Twist**

The reason Watson believed the world was not ready for _The Adventure of the Giant Rat of Sumatra_ was not because of the queerness of the tale, but the extraordinary twist that the case revealed at the end that even Holmes had suggested that it be one adventure his Boswell should not publish for all their sakes.

[68] **Sink**

After the vase flew over their heads while they hid behind the safety of a mahogany desk during one of their early cases, Watson soon discovered that his friend could actually be less than serious about a situation when he commented; "Do you think she'll throw the kitchen sink at us next?"

[69] **Failure**

Dealing with Holmes black moods in between cases was one thing, dealing with his black moods after a failure was something even Watson did not wish to deal with but did anyway or else wise he would fail as a friend.

[70] **Bitter**

Never before has the sound of a violin opera sounded so bitter to my ears until Stamford reminded me how much our mutual friend, the late Sherlock Holmes, would have enjoyed tonight's entertainment thus ruined for the rest of the evening by the memories of his death at Reichenbach and what had been.

[71] **Stop**

HOLMES COME TO PARIS STOP HAVE PRETTY PROBLEM FOR YOU STOP PHANTOM HAUNTS OPERA HOUSE STOP ALREADY KILLED ONE MAN STOP THREATENS TO KILL MORE IF NOT PAID DUES STOP MIFROID

[72] **Crisis**

"Where is it? I must have it, Watson!" cried the eccentric detective as he tore through the sitting room in search of the object he sought and Watson was left to wonder if his friend would press gang the Yard until the crisis of his missing cherry wood pipe was resolved.

[73] **Shame**

Never before had he seen Holmes look so shamed until after the detective had realized a little too late that his harsh comment toward his Boswell had cut too deeply and Watson was quite willing and ready to find new residents and friends elsewhere right then and there.

[74] **Pain**

The agony was excruciating but it was well worth suffering the pain and misery of the gut shot wound if it meant that Watson would still be there to fret and hen peck over him during his recovery rather than laying buried under six feet of dirt from the bullet that had been meant for him.

[75] **Emotion**

"There is no emotion, there is peace," recited the Dalai Lama to the foreigner who had come to Tibet believing he was trying to hide from those who wished him harm but the wizened old man knew that Buddha had sent him to the temple for far more personal and spiritual reasons instead.

[76] **Sick**

After the third week straight that Watson had gone out and this time did not return from the quarantined zone, Holmes did not care if he came down with the viral influenza himself so long as he discovered the fate of his friend and learn that he was alright.

[77] **Gallant**

His annoyance at the display of gallantry from Watson was not born from the fact that the man dotted their female client with respect and chivalry at every turn, but rather what he was seeing in his Boswell for Miss Morstan instead that was getting under his skin.

[78] **Horror**

In all my years of service with the Yard, not once have I ever thought of the horrors that occur behind the stone walls of Bedlam until I saw Sherlock Holmes strapped to the chair, ready to be electrocuted to death by the mad Ivanson who's hand was on the switch and disregarding the threat of Doctor Watson's trained revolver.

[79] **Desecrate**

When Holmes broke the statuette of Mary across the stone banister for the evidence he sought, the elderly monk standing nearby spluttered and cried in outrage at the desecration committed in the ancient abbey and nearly knocked the annoyed, eccentric man aside to inspect the damage to the stone work.

[80] **Enemy**

Professor James Moriarty stood before his hated nemesis with a murderous look in his eye and took satisfaction in knowing that if he were to perish this day, then Sherlock Holmes would join him either by his hand or his compatriot's own shortly afterwards.

* * *

* A reference to the DiC cartoon series "Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century". You _know_ he had to have been thinking he was on drugs at that moment. :-p


	5. Set A Part V

_And the last twenty for this table set_

_

* * *

  
_

[81] **Whisper**

During his impromptu travels across Europe and the Middle East, he was never truly alone even though he really was, because in his mind, Watson was always with him whispering to him what he should do, where to go and what to say and that little bit of madness borne from loneliness kept him going.

[82] **Run**

Never before had Watson seen Sherlock Holmes run so fast until the day when an English terrier decided that his ankles were rather tasty and he could not help but find the sight amusing.

[83] **Storm**

Thunder clapped over the rider's head as he galloped along through the forest in search of a friend who had been taken from him in the middle of the night as a means to hinder his investigations and after an interrogation of the villain's goon did he finally figure out where they had taken him, so when Holmes came upon the ratty old shack at last, the heavens above unleashed it's heavy torrent to conceal his approach.

[84] **Truth**

"Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth, Scully," said Fox Mulder as he and his partner, Doctor Dana Scully, stood across from the very legend whom he had just quoted and who should not be alive today (let alone exist at all) and yet he was and looking quite healthy for his age.

[85] **Anger**

"You will know when Mycroft is angry, Watson," whispered Holmes one evening as they waited in the Stranger's Room of the Diogenes Club and after a moment's pause he continued, "His temper has the ability to move whole kingdoms to cower in fear."

[86] **Hero**

He did not feel like he deserved the honor, he was no savior or gallant knight in his own eyes and the one he believed that deserved it more was the real hero and yet it was _he_ whom the Queen was offering the Knighthood and not to his best friend instead and that was an injustice he could not live with.

[87] **Motionless**

As a medical man I should be concerned when my best friend does not move, or even twitch, for several hours so that he appears completely and utterly motionless that one would come to believe that the man had died as he dozed in his armchair.

[88] **Wicked**

"It has ceased to amaze me long ago the depth of man's depravity and yet here I am standing and staring at something even I could not have fathomed years ago," said Sherlock Holmes as we both stared in grisly horror at the maimed and mutilated corpses of children that it made us both sick and angry at the man who would dare to harm such innocence.

[89] **Wound**

Watson had not known that his angry and harsh words to his lifelong friend could cut him to the quick so easily that if he did not tend to the wound he had caused, he knew it would fester and kill their relationship, so after swallowing his pride and taking a deep breath he said, "I am truly sorry, Holmes."

[90] **Touch**

He could not see nor could he hear after the debacle of the last case that caused his temporary blindness and deafness and the thought of either affliction becoming permanent was frightening to him that if it had not been for the gentle touch of Holmes' hand on his shoulder, he would have surely panicked in his own bed.

[91] **Slave**

Although slavery had been abolished by the time of the late 19th century, that did not stop human traffickers from selling slaves to hard to reach places such as the South China Sea, and Holmes knew that if he and Watson did not get free from the cargo ship's pre-fabricated prison soon they would be among the countless souls sold into a life of hard labor in the rice fields of Malaysia.

[92] **Trust**

Sometimes I wonder how Watson can continue to trust me even after years of deceiving him on numerous cases for the sake of the case, that I begin to wonder "Will my next deception end that trust from him?"

[93] **Vicious**

When the doctor had been shot, the villain who did the deed soon found himself in a vicious storm of lightning quick attacks that before he even knew it was over, he was lying on his back groaning in pain and misery and nursing a bloodied lip and a broken hand that previously held the revolver.

[94] **Incapacitate**

I hated doing the deed toward my best friend, but he was in no condition to continue the case and it would be remiss of me as a doctor to allow him to pursue the villain, so it was no difficult feat to incapacitate him with a cup of tea spiked with sleeping powder that afternoon.

[95] **Weary**

I knew I should have listened to my Boswell when he told me to rest and get a good nights sleep before I continued the case the next morning, thus if I had done as he said my mind would not have felt so sluggish and I would not have missed the obvious clues that would have exonerated my client.

[96] **Explosion – Author's Choice**

"Remember, remember the Fifth of November!" cried the spectators around the small bonfires and when Holmes and Watson heard the rapport of fireworks exploding above their heads, they both flinched in response believing that the villain had already set off the gunpowder that would mark this night as a night to never be forgot.

[97] **Worth – Author's Choice**

"Why have I remained with you after all these years, you ask?" inquired Watson after Holmes had asked him that very question a moment before and after little deliberation on the doctor's part he answered the detective with a knowing smile, "Because I find what you do worth my time and friendship, old chap."

[98] **Friction – Author's Choice**

It was deucedly freezing outside and no matter how much friction he generated between his gloved hands to try and keep at least that part of his body warm, he could not ward off the chill from his bones while he waited on Holmes to finish breaking and entering into the blackmailer's home for the letters that would compromise the honor of their client.

[99] **Yeti – Author's Choice**

"When you crossed over the Himalayas into Tibet, Holmes, by any chance did you see an abominable snowman?" Watson asked a few days after the events at Camden House and the detective answered him with a twinkle in his eye and a curve of his lip into a knowing grin.

[100] **Door – Author's Choice**

When Inspector Lestrade asked Holmes what had happened to his nose, an amused Doctor Watson answered much to the detective's chagrin, "He ran into a door."

* * *

_That's the last of them. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy these last twenty. :D_


End file.
